¿Tienes un minuto?
by B-Ookami
Summary: -¿Tienes un minuto, Alice? –dijo, apartando la vista de mis ojos, aunque mi mirada buscaba la suya. Yo asentí, un poco nerviosa, y le di palmaditas al sitio de al lado para que se sentara a mi costado. Él accedió, se quitó las zapatillas, y tras un segundo, me lo encontré a un centímetro de mí. Estaba cerca, muy cerca. One-shot de Oz x Alice.


**¿Tienes un minuto?**

**¡Hey! Hola de nuevo, chicos~ Aquí vengo a fastidiaros un poquillo más con otro fanfic, pero esta vez, será un One-shot de… ¡Pandora Hearts! Sep, lo que leéis. Últimamente me ha dado mucho por Pandora Hearts, y como voy en la etapa del manga en el que Alice empieza a desarrollar sentimientos por Oz, pues dije ''¿Por qué no?'' Y he aquí el resultado. En fin, dejo de daros la vara y proceded a leer. Review si os ha gustado y esas chorradas XD**

Muchas veces me he preguntado por lo mismo. Pero pocas veces consigo desarrollar una respuesta válida. Quizá si comprobara una de esas hipótesis (la más acertada), daría con la verdadera solución. Pero no es cosa fácil.

En esos momentos, me encontraba en mi cama, medio tapada con las sábanas y abrazada a la almohada, pensando. La de veces que Sharon me ha dicho lo que realmente siento, y la de veces que me lo pienso sin sacar una conclusión clara. Amor, dice ella. Soy una cadena, y ese sentimiento no lo podemos experimentar, así que muchas veces descarto esa posibilidad. Pero, no soy una cadena como las demás. Yo… soy B-Rabbit.

En ese momento, entró alguien a quien conozco muy bien. Su pelo negro azabache se acercó a mí, y me miró a los ojos. Yo, correspondí, algo molesta. Hubiera preferido que viniese otra persona en vez de él.

-Al menos, podrías apartar las cortinas –me dice, mientras él realiza la acción. Y la luz del sólo se cuela por la ventana, iluminando mi largo pelo negro y mi blanco camisón, además de mostrar con nitidez la postura en la que me encontraba.

-Bueno, ya lo has hecho tú, Cabeza de alga –le digo. Él chasquea la lengua, como hace cada vez que le molesto, y se va a la puerta. Cuando llega, se para en la mitad, y me dice que baje a desayunar. Entonces, se va. Yo me levanto, y cierro la puerta, para cambiarme.

Tras ponerme lo de siempre, bajé a desayunar, donde encontré a todos sentados, comiendo.

-Buenos días, Alice~ -dijo alegremente Break. Yo me senté en un sitio al lado de Oz (era el único que había), y me tomé el desayuno recién preparado de Gilbert.

-Alice, ¿qué tal has dormido? –preguntó con una sonrisa Oz. Yo le miré, con el cubierto en la boca, y me sonrojé levemente cuando me dedicó aquella amplia sonrisa. Otra vez, mi corazón palpitaba fuerte cuando él estaba cerca y me hablaba…

-B-Bien… -dije tímida, mientras intentaba no levantar la vista del plato para que nadie notara mi rubor. La mesa estaba bastante animada, sobre todo por Break y sus chorradas de siempre. Tsk, siempre tan pesado… es inaguantable.

Hoy era domingo, y se nos daba el día libre, así que me encerré en mi habitación después de desayunar, y me puse a leer, acuclillada de espaldas a la pared, con la ventana al lado para que me iluminara. En ese momento, alguien llamó a la puerta.

-¿Quién es? –pregunté con mi voz normal, sin apartar mi vista del libro.

-Soy Oz, ¿puedo pasar? –dijo él.

-Adelante –dije yo, esta vez, mirando la puerta, por la que entró entonces Oz. Parecía preocupado.

-¿Tienes un minuto, Alice? –dijo, apartando la vista de mis ojos, aunque mi mirada buscaba la suya. Yo asentí, un poco nerviosa, y le di palmaditas al sitio de al lado para que se sentara a mi costado. Él accedió, se quitó las zapatillas, y tras un segundo, me lo encontré a un centímetro de mí. Estaba cerca, muy cerca. Tuve que mirar a otro lado para disimular mis nervios y mi sonrojo.

-Últimamente, estás muy rara, Alice. ¿Te ocurre algo? –dijo con el mismo tono que tenía cuando me preguntó si tenía un minuto.

-Rara… -repetí, mientras tragaba saliva. ¿Debía decirle lo que me pasaba cuando él estaba cerca?

-Sí, rara –afirmó él. Dudé un momento si debía decirlo. Al final, me decidí.

-Pues… Verás, cada vez que cierta persona me habla, o está cerca de mí, mi corazón… mi corazón comienza a latir muy fuerte y deprisa. Y cuando él está cerca de mí, me noto calientes las mejillas y me cuesta hablar… -dije algo insegura, y esforzándome en no tartamudear. Sí, se lo dije, pero no hablé sobre que esa persona era, en realidad, el mismo chico que estaba hablando conmigo ahora mismo. Sus ojos verdes se encontraron con los míos, sorprendidos, y acercó mucho su cara a la mía, sonrojándome más de lo que estaba. Parecía más animado que antes.

-¡Alice! –exclamó-. ¡Estás enamorada!

¿Qué? ¿Otra vez con esas? No, no puede ser, no sé ni siquiera qué significa la palabra amor… Pero, ya son dos personas que me dicen lo mismo… Es decir, ¿estoy enamorada de mi contratista? Yo pensaba que las cadenas eran incapaces de amar…

-¡I-Imposible! –tartamudeé-. ¡N-Ni siquiera sé lo que es… amor!

-Sí lo sabes –dijo él, mostrándome otra de sus inocentes y brillantes sonrisas. Me derretía cada vez que le veía así de feliz.

-N-No…

-Escucha –me dijo, mientras me miraba con unos ojos llenos de comprensión y felicidad -. Sí lo sabes, porque eso es lo que sientes. Porque saber lo que es el amor, es saber sentirlo, no saber su significado literal. Porque el amor no es constante, como las palabras, y tarde o temprano, ese amor que sientes, se modificará. Y cuando eso pase, si miras un diccionario, aunque tu amor haya cambiado, el significado seguirá siendo el mismo. Y lo que cuenta es lo que tu corazón siente, no lo que cuenta un libro. Al fin y al cabo, el diccionario no tiene sentimientos, y sólo da un significado concreto al amor para estar ''completo'', para dar definición a la palabra, para que los estudiantes puedan saber definir de manera académica la palabra amor.

Mis ojos estaban abiertos como platos. Entonces, sí sabía lo que es el amor, simplemente por el hecho de que estoy enamorada. Asentí con una pequeña sonrisa. Y él apartó la mirada mientras esbozaba otra pequeña sonrisa.

-Yo también sé lo que es el amor, porque también me siento así –dijo. Lo miré.

-¿Y de quién estás enamorado? –pregunté, mientras mi mirada buscaba la suya. Él me miró, y me sonrió, con las mejillas rojas. Espera, ¿estaba sonrojado?

-De una persona.

-¿Y cómo se llama?

-Empieza por t, y termina por u.

Comencé a buscar nombres que cumplieran dichos requisitos, pero no encontraba ninguno. Entonces, él me cogió de la muñeca, se levantó de la cama, tirándome con él, y me llevó frente al espejo de mi habitación. Los dos nos reflejábamos en él.

-Bueno, si no te sirve lo que te he dicho, te la describo. Ella tiene el pelo largo, liso y marrón oscuro, que refleja su personalidad, a veces, dulce como el chocolate –me dijo él, mirando mi reflejo.

-Entonces en eso se parece a mí –dije, aunque pocas veces soy dulce.

-Sus ojos son atractivos, de color morado, y con un brillo vivaracho, que indica su gran efusividad y actividad –prosiguió él.

-Los míos son así –afirmé, mientras comienzo a ruborizarme.

-Su piel es suave y pálida, dando a entender que es delicada en ciertos asuntos.

-M-Mi piel es así… también.

-Y sus labios son carnosos y bonitos –dijo, mientras miraba mi boca de perfil, hasta que le dirigí mi mirada a él. Entonces, hizo algo que no me lo esperaba. Su mano bajó de mi muñeca hasta mi mano, y entrelazó sus dedos con los míos. Él me acercó a su cuerpo tirando de mi mano con delicadeza, y cogiéndome de la cintura. Entonces, se acercó a mi rostro.

-¿Sabes ya quién me gusta? –me dice. Yo lo negué, aunque creía que ya lo sabía. Él acerca sus labios a mi oído, y me susurra.

-Tú.

Entonces, me besó con dulzura. Mis manos se apoyaban en el pecho de Oz, sin reaccionar. Estaba en un estado de shock impresionante. Noté que sus latidos iban a mil por hora, y que su cara estaba roja, como debía estar la mía en esos momentos. La calidez de su beso me envolvía, y terminé por cerrar los ojos para disfrutar del momento. Yo también amaba a Oz, como él me amaba a mí.

_Porque, como él decía, el amor puede cambiar, y su significado se vuelve confuso. _

_Y entonces, ese momento puede que no vuelva a ocurrir jamás._

_Porque el amor es efímero y a la vez eterno, como las estrellas: ese amor ha acabado, pero siempre dejará su huella, de una forma u otra._

_Porque el amor no se explica con palabras, sino con sentimientos._


End file.
